Forever Bonded
by PrcZyzzyva Knight
Summary: After losing her powers Alex moves to hollywood where she meets a heartless jerk who has a good reason for being so cold Takes place four years in the furture from Camp Rock WOWP and HM Nate & Alex Nelena Niley


_**I hope you enjoy. And Review. **_

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters or Movie/Shows.**

**Summary: After losing her powers. Alex moves to hollywood. **

**where she meets a heartless jerk who has a good reason for beind so cold.**

**Takes place four year in the furture from Camp Rock, WOWP and HM.**

_

* * *

__Her smooth skin, dark black hair with such innocent eyes . . . and she was innocent . . . Well not until I was through with her. She was supposed to be a nobody to me, but here I am now thinking of the soft pink lips that screamed my name as I took her virginity. I didn't think it would hurt. It couldn't have hurt as much as living… _

* * *

**_ FOREVER BONDED_**

The streets of Hollywood were lit up, just like always. It was a beautiful sight from the Gray's mansion that over looked the whole city, but he knew better and there was nothing beautiful about it and there was nothing down there that he needed… well at least not anymore. It had been three years today since his life was ruin, but it seemed like only yesterday.

He stood on the balcony and looked up as he closed his eyes at the sky. The warm wind blew lightly against his skin and for once in a long time he felt peace. As he opened his eyes and pure into the black sky he heard the balcony glass door slowly slide open behind him and felt an others presence. As his thought were interrupted he looked down at the floor and signed in annoyance. He knew who it was and what she wanted.

"Are you umm, you know," she stumbled over her words. " We should… you know?"

He didn't turn around, nor did he want to attempt to. All he wanted was to be left alone and that what he always wanted. She was still standing there and they both didn't know why… why had she put up with him and the way he always distance himself a way from her everyday for three years and three long years they were for her. Then again she knew the truth, she knew him better then anyone else and she loved him more then anyone else. Even if he didn't know that… she did and she would never leave him. She knew she would always be there to make him happy… even if he wasn't.

They both stood there in complete and awkward silent's. She could not stand to see him like this anymore and she was tried of everything over these three years. She was finally going to tell him how she felt and this time he would have to hear her out. She comforted him before, but that was only when they were in bed and she laid awake as he slept .

"I don't get it Nate. You say that you love me, yet you always push me away… I know you will never forget what we lost, but remember I love you more then anyone. Shouldn't we move on?"

Nate still didn't turn around. No matter how many times she tried to understand, she still couldn't comprehend. Her attitude had went from nervous to mad in an instant. For a second Nate started to wonder why her mood had change so quick, but then forgot as he looked up again and forgot she was still standing there.

"Fine… whatever," she signed, we don't have to talk right now, But if you want to wait until later, I'll be here."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much," he said not showing much emotion. She was starting to get mad and frustrated and she knew just the way to tick him off.

"Well are you going to come tonight or not?" she asked him and suddenly a smirk formed on her face, "because I think your mom and… "

"No!" he cut her off and finally turned around quickly and look her straight in the eye.

"No I'm not going and I don't need your details." he replied coldly.

If there was one thing that pissed Nate off the most it was his parents and she knew that. Why was he still with her? he started to question himself. He turned back around and signed with anger. His voice was so cold and heartless, and yet she still decided she would get the last word.

"You really have become a heartless guy Nate Gray." and with that she left him alone as tears fell down Miley's face.


End file.
